1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for interrupting a light beam, in particular a laser light beam, with a light beam deflection device, wherein the light beam deflection device is arrangeable in the light path of the light beam.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 0 408 657 B1 discloses a closure mechanism for interrupting a laser beam targeted from a source along a path. Moreover, DE 34 47 316 C1 describes an apparatus for interrupting a laser beam by a lock arranged in its light path.